


Poe Dameron: Punmaster General

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Poe Dameron Is The Gay Space Prince We All Deserve, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from being an ace pilot, Poe Dameron’s got jokes, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Dameron: Punmaster General

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you (and also with you…) Also, I’m about 1000% sure that the idea for this came from the Tumblr abyss, but I honestly don’t know. So if it looks familiar, that’s probably why, and if anyone has a genuine source for me, plsplspls let me know and I’ll credit appropriately. :D

It’s always easiest right after a successful mission. He can do it after the missions that don’t go so good, but it always feels that much sweeter when he’s celebrating a victory.

(And yeah, maybe the winning ones are farther between right now -- but that’s not something he wants to think about right now. General Organa gave him a hug earlier and everything is seriously -- all -- good.)

His eyes fall closed as he strokes himself. “Yeah, that’s why they call it a ‘ _cock_ pit’,” Poe says, breathily.

BB-8 beeps several times from her hook-up.

“Quiet you, my puns are hilarious!”


End file.
